


A Duet for Three (traducción)

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Duet-Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Musical Crossover Rewrite, Musical crossover, Oliver will sing Eventually
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Oliver nunca fue gran fan de los musicales. Así que imagina su sorpresa y miseria al encontrarse atrapado en una película musical con dos de los más grandes nerds de musicales, además de estar desagradablemente peleado con uno de ellos.O el Crossover Musical con más Olivarry.





	1. Anything you can do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Duet for Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497776) by [Pixiisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms). 



> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la historia original pertenece a Pixiisms, pueden encontrarla aquí:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497776/chapters/25794099  
> La historia contiene canciones, pueden escucharlas en esta lista:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfPzO47Ih2ub3llnyYBxnJ2JxWnXxc62f

[Lista ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfPzO47Ih2ub3llnyYBxnJ2JxWnXxc62f) _[de canciones aquí](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfPzO47Ih2ub3llnyYBxnJ2JxWnXxc62f) _

Decir que la semana de Oliver ha sido una porquería sería una subestimación severa. Empezó bien, hasta que él y Barry tuvieron una gran pelea. Pensadolo bien, Oliver no podía recordar qué ocasionó la pelea, pero había ido demasiado lejos, cruzó una línea que no debió haber cruzado y lastimó a Barry de la peor manera posible.

Soltando un suspiro, Oliver se dejó caer en el sofá del loft silencioso, presionó el control remoto para darle vida al televisor que tenía delante. Barry había optado por quedarse con Iris en Central City por un rato y honestamente, Oliver no pudo culparlo por no querer hacer nada con él. Lanzó una risa, determinó que el universo tenía algo en su contra cuando descubrí que en la televisión se reproduce "Singing un The Rain", el favorito musical de todos los tiempos de Barry. Tan pronto como tomó el control remoto para apagar la televisión, el teléfono de Oliver zumbó contra su pierna. Dirigiendo a su atención en el teléfono, le da un mensaje que ilumine su pantalla.

**Cisco Ramon: Oliver, te necesitamos en Laboratorios Star. Es Barry.**

  
Al demonio la pelea, al demonio darse espacio. Tan pronto como Oliver leyó el mensaje de texto, estaba de pie, agarró la ropa y se puso su equipo de Flecha. Tenía un largo viaje por delante, pero valía la pena. Solo podía rezar para Barry estuviera bien.

***  
Oliver irrumpió en el cortex de Laboratorios Star, solo para ser recibido por una mujer morena apuntando un arma directo a él. Casi por reflejo, Oliver cargó su arco y apuntó hacia el cañón del arma que la extraña sostenía. Los dos se miraron fijamente, casi desafiando al otro a disparar. Fue en ese momento que Cisco apareció y entró en pánico instantáneamente  
“¡Mierda! ¡Alex, baja el arma!” Cisco se acercó a la morena, ahora identificada como Alex, quien mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Oliver, quien no había aflojado ni un poco el agarre de su arco.  
“¿Quién demonios es este, Ramon?” Alex le espetó a Cisco, quien se había parado en medio de ambos. Un hombre afroamericano salió del ala médica, probablemente por todos los gritos, solo para bloquear a Oliver y cambiar a una posición defensiva. Cisco, por supuesto se dio cuenta de eso, rápidamente retrocedió hacia Oliver, casi protegiéndolo. Volteando lentamente, Cisco enfrentó a Oliver con una cautelosa mirada.  
“Barry está en el ala médica si quieres verlo. Voy a desactivar la situación aquí y Caitlin te explicará todo lo que está pasando”

Oliver asintió levemente al hombre más bajo antes de regresar su intensa mirada a Alex, lentamente bajando su arco y devolviendo la flecha a su carcaj. Se quitó la capucha y caminó hacia el ala médica, a pesar del sonido de Alex empezando a protestar.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, la vista frente a él verdaderamente lo descolocó. Barry estaba recostado en una de las camas, con los ojos cerrados sin signos de daño físico, pero eso no era lo que estaba mal en la imagen. Lo que estaba mal era Kara, recostada en la camilla de al lado, luciendo exactamente igual.  
“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace Kara aquí?” Preguntó Oliver, finalmente se quitó la máscara y la dejó colgando alrededor su cuello mientras Caitlin apartaba la cabeza de la pantalla que estaba monitoreando  
“J’onn y Alex trajeron aquí a Kara después de que un prisionero extraterrestre escapara de su custodia, aparentemente atacó a Kara antes de decir algo sobre encontrar al hombre más rápido que existe y luego se desvaneció en una brecha hacia nuestra Tierra. Apareció en Laboratorios Star y cuando Barry fue a confrontarlo…  
“También fue atacado” una exhalación exhausta vino del arquero, solo para recibir un asentimiento de confirmación de la doctora. Sus ojos se fijaron en su novio, su mente instantáneamente regresó a cuando estaba en coma la primera vez. Ver a Barry tendido débilmente en la cama con oxígeno conduciendo hacia su nariz y sensores cubriéndolo sin muestras de daño externo era algo sobre lo que Oliver había tenido pesadillas desde la primera vez que Barry despertó. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Dio la vuelta y vió a J'onn y Alex acercándose.  
“Nunca fuimos presentados adecuadamente, Alex Danvers, él es J'onn J'onzz” Alex extendió su mano hacia Oliver, quien la aceptó y le dió una sacudida firme mientras asentía con la cabeza al hombre, ahora identificado como J'onn  
“Oliver Queen. Supongo que eres la hermana de Kara, ella habla muy bien de ti” Alex asiente levemente antes de regresar su mirada a Kara. Ni el velocista ni la kryptoniana se movieron. La mente de Oliver volvió a su discusión con Barry. Dios ¿Y si Barry no se despertaba y había entrado en este… coma pensando que él lo odiaba? En un instante, tomó su arco y comenzó a salir del ala médica, obteniendo una mirada confusa de J’onn y Alex, antes de pasar a Cisco, tirando de él hacia un lado  
“¿Dónde está el payaso que le hizo esto a Barry?” Oliver gruñe suavemente a Cisco, quien sacude la cabeza  
“No hemos podido seguirlo, al parecer aparece solo cuando quiere. No puedo vibrarlo y solo aparece de la nada” Antes de que Cisco pudiera continuar, el sonido de una alarma provocó que ambos héroes se movieran hacia el monitor y Wally llegó a la habitación segundos después. El velocista más joven se ve asombrado por la presencia de Oliver, pero no lo cuestiona.  
“Hablando del diablo, está en la tubería” comenta Cisco mirando el monitor con una ceja levantada. Oliver y Wally intercambian una rápida mirada antes de voltear. Alex entra para ver a los héroes de Tierra 1 salir de la habitación. Sin siquiera mirar a J'onn, el agente los sigue rápidamente.  
El trío ingresó a la entrada de la tubería, los ojos de Alex se ensancharon ante la puerta que tenían delante de ellos. Wally se acercó lentamente al panel y lo tocó con una mano sin guantes, susurrando algo sobre estar contento por actualizar el sistema para que reconociera su toque. La puerta se deslizó, revelando la tubería.  
“¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?” murmura Alex en voz baja  
“Esto, era el acelerador de partículas y cuando explotó le dió a Barry, Cisco y Caitlin sus poderes” Oliver explica, poniendo una flecha en su arco, preparado para disparar en cualquier momento.  
“¿Arco y flechas? ¿De verdad?” Alex reflexionó con una risita, notando la elección de armas de Oliver. Una mirada molesta del arquero fue su respuesta mientras los tres se dirigían a la base de la tubería.  
“Wally, haz una vuelta de reconocimiento”  
“Entendido” Con esa declaración, Wally se había ido en el estallido de un rayo, iluminando el túnel en penumbras. Alex se movió hacia atrás, aún no se acostumbraba a que los velocistas desaparecieran en una ráfaga de viento y luz, al menos Kara solo era viento  
“Bien, bien. Oliver Queen. No esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto. Y Alex Danvers. Debe ser mi día de suerte” Un hombre con cabello corto, rizado y oscuro apareció detrás de ellos, ambos giran para apuntar sus respectivas armas al hombre.  
“Tú eres el que les hizo esto a Barry y Kara” Responde Alex. El extraño solo sonríe antes de asentir.  
“Eso hice. Necesitaban aprender una lección y parece que la tercera persona a la que tengo que enseñarle una lección decidió ahorrarme el esfuerzo de ir hasta Star City”  
Antes de que Oliver o Alex tuvieran la oportunidad de reaccionar, el desconocido fue contra Oliver al nivel de velocidad de Barry, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared de la tubería. Wally había doblado la esquina a punto de atacar al extraño, pero fue atrapado a mitad de la carrera y arrojado hacia Alex, los dos cayeron por el impacto. Oliver luchaba contra el hombre, quien lo mantenía en su lugar con un solo brazo ¿Cómo diablos era este tipo tan fuerte como Kara y tan rápido como Barry? Los ojos avellana se fijaron rápidamente en los azules y la luz comenzó a palpitar desde las pupilas hacia afuera. Una extraña sensación de mareo comenzó a llenar a Oliver, ya que sus ojos no podían separarse de los del meta.  
“Disfruta del espectáculo” Las palabras sonaron en los oídos de Oliver antes de que perdiera totalmente la consciencia. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió negro.  
***  
El mundo de Oliver comenzó a reformarse lentamente a su alrededor y el mareo huyó rápidamente de él. Cerrando los ojos, Oliver se frotó el puente de la nariz tratando de despejar su vista nublada. Al abrir los ojos echó un vistazo alrededor, tratando de identificar su ubicación. Sus ojos se movieron a su atuendo, que ya no era su traje de Flecha Verde, sino un traje que parecía sacado de un musical que Barry vería cuando estaba teniendo un mal día.  
Su mirada se movió rápidamente alrededor de la habitación, encontrándose en un club bien iluminado, al parecer. Un bar estaba a su lado, los camareros servían bebidas y avanzaban hacia la zona en la que estaba de espaldas  
_“Anything you can do I can do better”_ una voz familiar llenó la habitación, haciendo que Oliver se diera la vuelta. Estaba frente a un gran escenario en la parte delantera de la habitación. Una mujer rubia estaba sonriendo hacia la parte del escenario que no era visible para el público, sus manos estaban colocadas de manera juguetona sobre sus caderas. La música comenzó con un distante “ja” que venía desde fuera del escenario. Después de estudiarla por unos pocos segundos más, Oliver inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la mujer era Kara , con un vestido azul oscuro de longitud media que se extendía alrededor de su cintura. Dio un pequeño giro a la izquierda, la falda se ensanchó antes de detenerse, dejando más espacio para que quien estuviera fuera del escenario entrara

_“ I can do anything better than you”_

_“No you can’t”_ Una voz masculina cantó antes de salir al escenario, su delgada figura fue resaltada por los pantalones color canela, un suéter-chaleco rojo oscuro cubriendo una camiseta blanca de manga larga. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Oliver identificar al otro cantante, reconocería a su novio en cualquier parte. Barry le dio un codazo juguetonamente a Kara, quien se burló amistosamente, alejándose cuando la música empezó a sonar más  
_“ Yes I can.”_  
_“No you can't”_  
_“Yes I can, yes I can.”_ La música comenzó a sonar, Barry dio un paso y se dirigió al otro lado de Kara, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos dándole una mirada desafiante antes de hacer una pequeña rutina de tap y retomar repentinamente la canción  
  
“ _Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or Later I’m greater than you”_

_“No you’re not”_

_“Yes I am”_

_“No you’re NOT”_

_“Yes I am, yes I am!”_ Barry dio un salto dramático hacia atrás para evitar el codo de Kara, ambos sonrieron. Cuando Barry comenzó a alejarse, Kara agarró su mano y le dio un ligero tirón, los dos se turnaron para avanzar y retroceder. Kara rápidamente tomó el siguiente verso.

 _“ I can save plane and even save a train”_  
_“I can shoot straight and narrow”_  
_“Yeah, just not around Green Arrow”_  
“¡Oye!” Oliver no pudo evitar el atisbo de sonrisa que subía por su cara, todavía tratando de procesar que era exactamente lo que estaba viendo frente a él. Barry rompió el agarre y se dio la vuelta, Kara sonrió levemente triunfante antes de continuar con la canción.  
_"I can live off bread and cheese"_  
_"And only that"_  
_"Yeah"_  
_"So can a bat"_ Kara le devolvió a Barry una mirada de falso horror, cruzando sus brazos y pisoteando a Barry. El velocista giró para enfrentar a la rubia antes de empezar a cantar de nuevo  
_"Anything you can sing, I can sing higher”_  
_“I can sing anything higher than you”_  
_“No you can’t”_  
_“Yes I can”_  
_“No you cant”_  
_“Yes I Caaaaaaaan”_ Los dos continuaron subiendo de tono hasta que Kara alcanzó la nota más alta y la mantuvo por más tiempo  
“Tienes suerte de que no tenga mis poderes” Murmuró Barry  
“Sigue diciéndote eso” El público se rió de sus bromas, ambos tomados de las manos y haciendo simples giros para cambiar de lado en el escenario, ahora Barry estaba a la derecha y Kara a la izquierda. Barry empezó a cantar una vez más.  
_“Anyone you can save, I can save more of”_  
_“I can save double the people you can”_  
_“No you can’t”_  
_“Yes I can”_  
_“No you can’t”_  
_“Yes I can!”_ Kara entrecerró los ojos ante la desafiante declaración de Barry, mientras Oliver hacía todo lo posible por no estrellar su mano contra su rostro en señal de exasperación por el hecho de que estaban discutiendo sobre quién podía salvar más gente. Ahora ambos estaban en lados contrarios del escenario, extendiendo una mano fuera de él para recibir unos pequeños vasos. Los dos caminaron al centro del escenario nuevamente. Una vez reunidos en el medio, hicieron chocar sus bebidas antes volver a empezar  
_“I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker”_ Barry reflexiona tomando la bebida  
_“I can drink it quicker and not get any sicker”_ Kara contraataca, tomando también su bebida antes de que ambos arrojen sus vasos fuera del escenario  
_“I can enter any room”_ Kara reflexiona.  
_“With only your smarts?”_  
_“Yes”_  
_“Oh, you must meet the Snarts”_ Barry sonríe alejándose de una confundida Kara, quien no tiene idea de quienes eran los Snart. Oliver encontró el comentario divertido, por decir lo menos.  
“ _Any note you can hold, I can hold longer”_ Reta Barry una vez más  
_“I can hold any note longer than you”_  
_“No you cant”_  
_“Yes I can”_  
_“No you cant”_  
_“Yes I can”_ Ambos armonizaron las últimas dos líneas, manteniendo las notas por una cantidad de tiempo impresionante, tratando de determinar quién podía sostener más tiempo _I_. Barry fue el primero en abandonar, mientras Kara seguía aunque sólo fuera para presumir. Entonces cantó triunfalmente el 'can' ganándose un leve aplauso del público  
_“Yes you can”_ Barry respondió girando su cabeza hacia Kara, exhalando antes de comentar “Hiciste trampa, lo sabes”  
“¿Cómo”  
“Pulmones alienígenas” Kara rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Barry y continuó con las bromas  
_“Anywhere you can go, I can go faster”_  
_“I can go anywhere faster than you”_  
_“No you can’t”_  
_“Yes I can”_  
_“No you can’t”_  
_“Yes I can”_  
“¡Dominadores!” Grita Barry señalando, recordándole su carrera entonces. El rostro de Kara se transforma antes de admitir la derrota murmurando “ _Yes you can”._  
_“ I can fly high, right into the sky”_  
_“I can throw lightning, all while I’m fighting”_  
_“I. Can. Do. Most. Anything”_  
_“Can you fix time?”_  
_“No.”_  
_“Neither can I”_  
“¡BARRY!” Kara golpeó el brazo de Barry, quien se retiró un poco del contacto. Oliver se sintió orgulloso de que Kara no estaba permitiendo que Barry siguiera castigándose por eso.  
_“Anything you can sing I can sweeter”_  
_“I can sing anything sweeter than you”_  
_“No you can’t”_  
_“Yes I can”_  
_“No you can’t, can’t, can’t”_  
_“Yes I can, can, can.”_  
_“No(Yes) You(I) Can’t (Can)!”_ Armonizaron juntos, aguantando más tiempo, Barry extendió su mano hacia Kara, quien la tomó rápidamente. Él giró a Kara, ambos terminaron sus notas y extendieron un brazo hacia la multitud que rápidamente estalló en aplausos para los dos artistas. Oliver se quedó sorprendido después de ver lo que había pasado, pero se unió a los aplausos rápidamente, el orgullo brotó de su pecho al ver la actuación de su novio y su mejor amiga. Una mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Oliver volteó hacia él con una cálida sonrisa  
“Son un acto maravilloso ¿Verdad?”  
“Sí…lo son” Oliver murmuró la oración, mirando al dúo de pie y murmurando algo el uno al otro, sus ojos se movieron hacia Oliver en la multitud. Él los saludó con la mano, Kara devolvió rápidamente el gesto, antes de señalar fuera del escenario. Los rubios un asentimiento antes de que los tres héroes se movieran al área de backstage. Oliver tiró del telón al backstage para abrirlo, justo cuando el telón que daba al escenario se abrió de golpe y Kara avanzó hacia adelante.  
“¿Oliver? ¿Eres realmente tú?” Kara preguntó con cautela mientras se movía hacia el arquero.  
“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘si soy realmente yo'? Por supuesto que lo soy, Kara” Oliver preguntó alzando una ceja, solo para ser rápidamente envuelto en un abrazo por la kryptoniana, quien no era tan fuerte como normalmente lo era.  
“Hemos… encontrado caras conocidas mientras estamos aquí, solo que la mayoría de ellos tenían otros nombres” Explica Barry en un tono neutral que casi hizo que el corazón de Oliver doliera. Él extrañaba la brillante sonrisa que había en el rostro de su novio cuando estaba en el escenario actuando con Kara. Oliver asintió levemente ante su explicación.  
“Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente han estado atrapados aquí?” Oliver pregunta vacilante. Los dos intercambian una mirada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, ninguno había visto un reloj o había vigilado el tiempo que habían pasado ahí, por lo que era difícil de determinar  
“¿Dos canciones?” Ofreció Kara encogiéndose de hombros, obteniendo un gesto de confirmación de Barry. No era la mejor indicación de cuanto tiempo habían pasado ahí, pero era más del que Oliver tenía, así que probablemente ellos supieran mejor que estaba pasando.  
“Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?” El arquero hizo la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde que despertó en algún ¿Mundo desconocido? ¿Dimensión? ¿Sueño? No estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba  
“Nos dijo que-“  
“Que sigan el guion” Una voz masculina interrumpió a Barry, lo que provocó que los tres héroes se desviaran hacia el extraño de antes, quien estaba recargado sobre las escaleras que llevaban a los camerinos. Kara y Barry soltaron un suspiro molesto y pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Oliver señalaba al tipo con furia y avanzaba hacia él como si estuviera listo para darle un puñetazo  
“Ni siquiera te molestes, Ollie, realmente no está aquí” Oliver se detuvo en seco, su puño estaba levantado y listo para golpear antes de que de detuviera. El meta (¿?) sonrió ampliamente antes de bajar las escaleras  
“Bien por ti, Oliver, escuchando a tu novio. Y sí, están atrapados en una película musical y ahora que el reparto está completo podemos seguir oficialmente con el guion. Ustedes tres sabrán lo que tienen que hacer y una vez que lo descubran serán libres para regresar a sus vidas de relaciones complicadas” Barry y Oliver apartaron la mirada el uno del otro por el último comentario, Kara inmediatamente sintió que la tensión no iba a ser resuelta fácilmente. “Y recuerden, sí mueren aquí, mueran allá. Diviértanse”.

Con una sonrisa, el hombre caminó a través de el telón hacia el escenario, Oliver lo persiguió rápidamente solo para descubrir que se había ido.  
“¿A dónde demonios se fue?”  
“Music Meister tiene el hábito de desvanecerse. Oye, al menos esta vez no fuimos secuestrados por mafiosos” Kara ríe torpemente, causando que Oliver agite su cabeza con preocupación, su vista instantáneamente escaneó a Barry de arriba abajo, buscando algún daño  
“¿Fueron secuestrados por mafiosos? Oliver exclamó en shock. Honestamente esa era la última cosa que esperaba escuchar.  
“¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné las caras conocidas? Joe y Stein están en este universo, son una pareja casada de mafiosos quienes, aparentemente están en guerra con Merlyn, o Cutter como se llama en este universo” Barry explicó rápidamente, Oliver bufó molesto ante la mención de Merlyn. No importaba a donde fuera, Malcolm siempre sería una piedra en el zapato.  
“Está bien, entonces ¿Por qué los secuestraron?” Oliver insiste, tratando de recolectar tanta información del tema como puede  
“Aparentemente, sus hijas, Millie y Lucy desaparecieron, en la última escena en este lugar, el cual es propiedad de Cutter” Kara responde esta vez, cruza los brazos y suspira cansada.  
"Estábamos por ir a buscarlas, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el señor Morán, quien nos ayudó a actuar en el escenario y ... Ese es el acto que acabamos de ver" El rubio asintió escuchando la información que los otros dos le entregaban. Su mente inmediatamente se puso en modo de estrategia, se descubrió cómo volver a la realidad. _Una realidad donde Barry y tú todavía están peleados._ Su mente adquirió. Con una mirada, Oliver optó por ignorarlo y suspiró.  
“Está bien, supongo que primero lo primero. Hay que encontrar a Millie y Lucy ”.  


	2. That's How You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How does he know you love him"  
> "Oh no, no, no vas a hacer eso"   
> "How does he knows he's yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista de canciones aquí: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfPzO47Ih2ub3llnyYBxnJ2JxWnXxc62f

Los tres héroes salieron del backstage a un comedor casi vacío, los invitados ya se habían retirado, dejando solo al personal que pasaba mesa por mesa para limpiar los vasos y el resto de la vajilla. Barry se arrastraba al final de la fila mientras Oliver y Kara avanzaban al frente, parecían saber exactamente a donde iban a pesar de que ambos estaban igual de perdidos en ese extraño y nuevo mundo.  
“¿Y ahora qué? Cómo se supone que encontramos una pista de la ubicación de esas chicas?” Fue Oliver quién preguntó, girando sobre sus talones para mirar a Barry, quien se encogió de hombros con los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho. Kara se giró para unirse a ellos y todos intercambiaron una mirada confusa, como diciendo '¿Ahora qué?', antes de que la mirada de Barry cambiara a algo más, algo que Oliver no podía leer por completo.  
“¿Y si nos separamos? Alguien por aquí debe saber qué les pasó a Millie y Lucy, así que tal vez podamos descubrir que pasó más fácilmente si nos separamos” La sugerencia no era totalmente descabellada, pero Oliver pudo sentir en lo más profundo de sus entrañas que había otra razón por la que Barry estaba sugiriendo dividirse.  
“Suena bien, pero tal vez Oliver debería ir con uno de nosotros. Él acaba de llegar por lo que no sabe dónde están las cosas en este universo y lo último que necesitamos es que uno de nosotros se pierda y los otros dos tengan que ir a buscarlo” Kara interviene rápidamente, probablemente captando la misma vibra que Oliver tenía unos momentos atrás. Sus ojos rebotan entre los dos, intentando ver si ella podía leer más allá de la obvia tensión entre ellos, pero con poco o ningún éxito.  
“Tienes razón. Oliver irá contigo, Kara”  
“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No te ofendas Oliver” Kara añadió rápidamente la segunda parte del enunciado, probablemente dándose cuenta lo grosera que debió haber sonado tan pronto como lo dijo  
“De los tres, eres la que ha estado en este mundo más tiempo, además de que estuviste consciente cuando nos secuestraron los mafiosos-“  
“¿Te noquearon?”  
“-así que tú sabes más sobre este mundo y porque Oliver es tan persistente en saber todo acerca de la situación en la que se encuentra, tú serías la mejor guía de turistas” Barry ignoró rápidamente la intervención de Oliver acerca de lo que pasó cuando los Floss los secuestraron antes, continuando como si el arquero no hubiera dicho nada. Oliver se mordió el labio inferior, no queriendo intervenir, aún cuando Barry tenía razón al 100%. Le encantaría saber todo sobre este mundo y si Kara estaba de hecho contando con ello, entonces él estaría dispuesto a sufrir unas horas más separado de Barry.  
“Está bien… entonces nos separamos y nos reunimos en los camerinos en, no sé ¿Una hora más o menos?” Barry asiente en comprensión a Kara antes de mirar levemente a Oliver, mirada que los rubios tratan de descifrar con poco éxito antes de que el castaño pase por delante de ellos en dirección al backstage una vez más. Ambos permanecen de pie incómodamente por unos momentos antes de que Kara junte sus manos y murmure un leve 'bueno, entonces' antes de caminar otra vez hacia la salida del club, Oliver la sigue poco después, manteniendo su mirada en el punto donde Barry había salido tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad. Una vez que el punto estuvo fuera de vista, Oliver giró la cabeza solo para ser recibido por una extremadamente confundida y poco divertida mirada de la alienígena  
“¿Qué?”  
“¿Qué diablos está pasando entre Barry y tú? Cada que los veo juntos, son prácticamente inseparables, pero ahora cada vez que menciono tu nombre Barry tiene esa mirada de dolor en su cara y hace rato con los comentarios de Music Meister y sus reacciones o justo ahora con Barry sugiriendo separarse de nosotros, solo… ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?” La voz de Kara cambió a una de suplica a mitad de su observación, desesperada por saber la razón que hacía a sus mejores amigos pelear de esa manera  
“No es nada Kara-“  
“No seas ridículo, Oliver. Dime lo que está pasando, ahora” Oliver se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin querer admitir que la razón detrás de la pelea fue únicamente su culpa, pero también sabía que Kara no iba a abandonar el tema pronto. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin moverse de su sitio antes de que Oliver finalmente suspirara derrotado y dejara su mirada caer al piso.  
“Lo arruiné” Oliver se detuvo, mirando a Kara, esperando que eso fuera suficiente, pero claramente no lo era debido a su cara gentilmente instandolo a continuar. “Salimos a combatir un meta… y entonces Barry fue a salvar a un niño y resultó extremadamente herido en el proceso y casi muere, así que cuando regresamos a Laboratorios Star exploté contra él y… crucé una línea que nunca debí haber cruzado  
“¿Y qué línea era esa?” Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Oliver al recordar las palabras exactas que causaron este desastre  
“Le dije que no fue lo suficientemente rápido esa vez… como no fue suficientemente rápido para salvar a sus padres” Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de los labios de Oliver él miró a Kara, como su rostro se transformaba en total shock y dolor, exactamente igual que el de Barry la primera vez que las dijo. La culpa llenó todo su ser, sabiendo que Kara no iba a ser suave con él.  
“Oliver…”  
“Lo sé, sé que cometí un error imperdonable, y Dios, no he visto a Barry en casi una semana porque se estaba quedando con Iris en Central y se veía tan feliz en el escenario antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba aquí y lo amo tanto que me duele saber que soy la razón de su tristeza” Oliver le dio la espalda a Kara, pasó por delante de ella permitiéndose frotarse la cabeza con las manos tratando de calmarse. Él no mostraba sus emociones, pero cuando se trataba de Barry o Kara, casi todos sus muros parecían derrumbarse, solo para probar cuanto confiaba en esas dos personas.  
“¿Él lo sabe?”  
“¿Saber qué?” Oliver se giró, dándole una mirada confundida a Kara  
“¿Él sabe que lo amas?”  
“¿Qué? ¡Por- por supuesto que lo sabe!” Oliver estaba horrorizado por esa pregunta. Claro, él no le había dicho 'Te amo' a Barry en voz alta todavía, ellos habían estado saliendo por poco tiempo desde la invasión alienígena, pero por supuesto que Barry lo sabía.  
“¿Cómo?” Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de la kryptoniana, obteniendo una mirada poco simpática de Oliver, su gesto se transformó en una sonrisa genuina, que hizo a Oliver sentirse aún menos cómodo  
“Kara ¿A qué estás jugando?”  
_“How does he know, you love him”_ Kara comenzó a cantar provocando que las cejas de Oliver escalaran hasta su frente. De ninguna manera, esto no iba a pasar.  
“Oh no, no, no, no vas a hacer eso-“  
_“How does he know, he's yours”_ Kara ignoró rápidamente la petición de Oliver, caminando más cerca de él mientras cantaba.  
“Esto es ridículo, no vamos a hacer un número musical sobre mi vida amo-“  
_“How do you show him you love him”_ Cisco apareció de repente doblando la esquina, cantando las palabras antes de detenerse junto a Kara  
“¿Cisco?”  
_“How does he know that you really, really, truly love him”_ Kara reflexiona hacia Oliver, el sonido de un tambor al ser golpeado se dispara a su alrededor, causando que Oliver comenzara a mirar el lugar, pero no logró encontrar dichos tambores.  
_“How does he know that you really, really, truly love him”_ Los dos cantantes armonizaron antes de empezar a caminar en círculos alrededor de Oliver, ambos con miradas alegres en sus rostros y sin quitar la vista de él. _“How does he know that you love him, how do you show him you love him, how does he that you really, really truly love him”_  
La música subió repentinamente, Kara frente a Oliver y Cisco detrás de él. La alienígena le sonrió traviesa antes de darle la espalda a Oliver y correr a través de las puertas al exterior del club, Cisco empujó a Oliver a través de ellas también. Una vez del otro lado, los héroes descubrieron que su vestuario había cambiado a algo más, el vestido azul de Kara se había transformado en una blusa blanca y una falda rosa oscuro, una chamarra café claro cubría sus brazos y usaba un sombrero… Oliver usaba un chaleco suéter verde oscuro sobre su camisa de vestir y corbata, su pantalón de vestir fue reemplazado por un pantalón informal y usaba una chamarra marrón oscuro. Oliver miró otra vez hacia la puerta antes de ser empujado hacia adelante una vez más por Cisco, ahora los tres se movían por las calles fuera del club  
“ _It’s not enough to take the one you love for granted”_ Kara cantó saltando por la calle, captando la atención de algunas personas, provocando que siguieran al trío. “ _You must remind him or he'll be inclined to Say… How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine”_ Kara giró un poco en una calle, volviéndose hacia Oliver con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia unos bancos, un grupo de hombres con un block de notas frente a un grupo de mujeres.  
_“Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?”_ Kara arrebató el block de notas y escribió un lindo mensaje antes de mostrarlo a las chicas y caminó hacia ellas _“Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?Hey”_  
Le indica a ambas partes que se levanten antes de alejarse de ellos, los grupos se unen y hacen graciosos giros mientras Kara se acerca a Oliver y envuelve su brazo sobre su hombro  
_“He’ll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day”_ Suelta el hombro de Oliver y queda frente a él, retrocediendo unos pasos para estar alineada con el grupo de parejas. El grupo hace un movimiento suave y gira mientras Kara canta la siguiente parte _“That's how you know, That’s how you know he’s your love”_  
Oliver mira a Kara acercándose a él, ella envuelve su brazo con el suyo y comienza a empujarlo por la calle nuevamente, la multitud de personas los siguen “Esto es absolutamente ridículo”  
“Admítelo, te estás divirtiendo”  
“Nunca”  
De repente sonaron trompetas detrás de ellos mientras continuaban caminando por la calle, Cisco saltó a través de la multitud para aparecer frente a los héroes, caminando hacia atrás antes de seguir cantando. _“You've got to show him you need him. Don’treat him like he's mind readin. Each day do something to lead him to believe you love him”_  
Kara se aleja de Oliver, los dos caminan lado a lado mientras diferentes parejas aparecen y se acomodan a ambos lados de ellos. Con una sonrisa Kara comienza a cantar una vez más “ _Everybody wants yo live happily after. Everyone wants todo know their love is true”_ Repentinamente hay flores cayendo sobre ellos, Oliver trata de golpearlas para alejarlas mientras Kara las toma antes de alzar los brazos, todas las parejas giran para hacer espacio para que los héroes pasen a través de ellos de vuelta al frente de la multitud  
_“How do you know, he loves you_ ” Kara empieza nuevamente, esta vez la multitud coreaba la letra “How do you know he’s yours!” Kara se aleja de Oliver, agarró a un chico y comenzaron a bailar alrededor del todavía molesto arquero _“Well, does he take you out dancing just so he could hold you close”_  
“Yo no bailo” Interviene Oliver  
_“Dedicate a song with words meant just for you, ooh”_  
“Y tampoco canto” Gruñe Oliver mientras Kara gira hacia él, quien rápidamente toma sus manos y lo arrastra por la calle  
_“He’ll find his own way to tell you, with little things he'll do. That's how you know”_  
_“THAT’S HOW YOU KNOW!”_ Kara hace un gesto a la multitud detrás de ellos, quienes están más que dispuestos a unirse al canto, lanzando sus manos al aire  
_“He’s your love”_ Oliver solo mira a Kara, quien le devuelve una sonrisa inocente arrastrándolo una vez más  
Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el club, Barry está vagando por el establecimiento vacío, revisando habitación por habitación “¿Kara?” Nada “¿Ollie?” Nada aún “¿Alguien?” Más silencio. “¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS FUERON TODOS?”  
De vuelta en la calle, Kara sostiene las manos de dos hombres, corre por la calle antes de que ambos la levanten y la hagan girar _“That’s how you know he loves you. That'll how you know it's true!”_  
_“Because he’ll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes!”_ Kara está sentada y de repente rodeada de hombres usando blazers azules del mismo tono que su traje de Supergirl _“Plan a private picnic by a fire's glow, oh”_ Algunos hombres bailan, todos sosteniendo diferentes partes de un juego de picnic.  
_“His heart'll be yours forever. Something everyday will show”_ El desfile de gente comenzó a saltar por la calle, de regreso al club.  
_“That’s how you know. That’s how you know”_ Mientras Kara canta la voz principal, la multitud detrás de ella corea las líneas, dos hombres detrás de la rubia la levantan en el aire, se sienta en sus hombros mientras ellos continúan saltando por la calle. _“That’s how you know. That’s how you know”_ Oliver, quien exactamente estaba caminando a un lado, manteniéndose alejado de la multitud principal, mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la música antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y sacude la cabeza para detenerse. _That’s how you know. That’s how hoy KNOW!”_  
_“He’s your love”_  
_“That’s how he knows that you love him. That’s how you show him you love him (That’s how you know)”_ La multitud empieza a caminar, Cisco canta la voz principal mientras Kara se encarga de los coros, lentamente baja de su posición sobre los hombros de los chicos. _“You’ve got to show him you need him, Don’t treat him like he’s mind readin (That’s how you know)”_ Los hombres se alinean hacia la puerta, Kara da un paso hacia ellos antes de pararse junto a Oliver frente a la puerta del club.  
Kara retoma la voz principal, cantando letra mientras la multitud la repite _“That’s how you know (How do you show him you love him) He's your love (It’s not enough to take the one you love for granted)”_ Los héroes empujan rápidamente las puertas, se abren mientras el grupo sostiene la última nota, al momento que las dobles puertas se cierran la música se corta y ellos se quedan de pie recargados contra la puerta, Kara jadea ligeramente y Oliver tiene una mueca ligeramente divertida en su rostro. Intercambian una mirada antes de reír suavemente, una cálida sonrisa en los labios de Kara. El sonido de pasos causa que ambos volteen hacia adelante, solo para descubrir a Barry doblando la esquina.  
“Ahí están ustedes dos ¿En dónde diablos se metieron?” Preguntó Barry acercándose a ellos, mientras ambos determinaban si debían o no decirle al castaño.  
“Estabamos revisando si alguien afuera del club vio algo sospechoso” Kara mintió simplemente, Oliver alzó la ceja ligeramente hacia ella, solo para verla sonreírle. Barry miró confundido entre los dos, antes de encogerse de hombros.  
“Bueno, creo que encontré a alguien que está dispuesto a decirnos que les pasó a Millie y Lucy” Barry explica rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar, los rubios se alejaron de la puerta y fueron tras el castaño.  
“¿No le vas a decir?”  
“¿Por qué debería? Estaba tratando de transmitir el mensaje para de ti. Si necesitara hacerlo entrar en razón, les hubiera cantado a los dos” Kara se guarda una pequeña sonrisa antes de moverse delante de Oliver para estar junto a Barry, ambos entran en una pequeña charla, dejando solo a Oliver. Su mente vuelve a la canción de la que solo fue espectador. ¿Barry sabe que Oliver lo ama? Tal vez esa es la razón por la que está atrapado en este mundo de ensueño, para probarle a Barry lo mucho que lo ama y necesita.  
“Oliver ¿vienes?” Oliver no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar hasta que su vista se levantó del suelo para ver que Barry y Kara se habían detenido unos pasos adelante, ambos mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.  
“Oh, sí, sí, ya voy”

 


	3. I won't Say I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No estoy enamorado de él"  
> "Cariño, a menos de que ames esa puerta, estás diciendo tonterías"

Los tres héroes caminaron a través del pasillo ligeramente polvoriento, la pequeña charla de antes se detuvo en el momento en que pisaron el edificio. Kara giró su cabeza un poco para ver a Oliver, quien decidió quedarse atrás durante toda la caminata, su mente aún estaba ocupada en el mensaje de la kryptoniana. Fue hasta que su guía se detuvo que los tres fueron sacados de su silencio, todos mirando a su guía (alguien a quien Kara seguía llamando erróneamente 'Winn') “Ok, este el lugar. Departamento 4B”

“¿Aquí es donde podemos encontrar a Alex e Iris?” Barry preguntó, atrayendo la atención de Oliver

“¿Alex e Iris?”

“Millie y Lucy” Kara interviene rápidamente, aclarando la declaración de Barry por el bien de Oliver, recordando que el arquero no estaba presente durante esa parte del musical. Barry asiente rápidamente de acuerdo con la aclaración de Kara, mientras Oliver los mira confundido.

“Sí, ellas están ahí adentro. Pero ustedes tres escuchenme. No le dirán a nadie que les mostré esto.” No-Winn afirma con cierto nivel de seriedad, obteniendo un asentamiento de los tres héroes, mostrando su comprensión. Grady asiente antes e empezar a caminar, solo para detenerse y darse la vuelta hacia ellos “Oh y un consejo. Si van a cavar en esta tierra, puede que no les guste lo que encuentren” Con un gesto de la mano Grady dobló la esquina, dejándolos en un silencio incómodo, la advertencia del pianista hace eco en el pasillo. Después de unos latidos de silencio, Kara se aclara la garganta y da una palmada, casi rompiendo la tensión acumulada, antes de girarse hacia Barry y señalarlo con un dedo “Ok entonces recuerda, pueden verse como Iris y Alex pero no son Alex e Iris”

“¿Entonces me están diciendo que estamos buscando a las versiones de ensueño de sus hermanas y ustedes pensaban que era un detalle importante que omitir? Oliver interviene antes de que Barry tenga la oportunidad de responder

“Bueno, va a ser raro de todas formas, decirte lo habría hecho aún más raro, además no es como si fuera un detalle muy importante” La excusa de Barry fue débil, todos lo sabían, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un grito agudo salió del departamento, los tres voltarin en esa dirección “Sonaba como Iris. Retrocedan voy a patear la puerta”

“No, no lo harás Barry. Voy a hacerlo” Oliver envolvió su mano alrededor del antebrazo del otro hombre antes de alejarlo. Ojos avellana miraron a Oliver con molestia presente detrás del color.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú eres 'el hombre fuerte' del grupo?”

“Por supuesto que no, solo no quiero que lo hagas mal y te lastimes en el proceso”

“Trabajo para la policía Oliver, ¿crees que no sé la forma correcta de patear una puerta?”

“No estoy diciendo que no sepas es solo que-“

"¡CHICOS!” La voz de Kara provocó que ambos dirigieran su atención a ella, quien simplemente alzó las cejas hacia ellos, su mensaje transmitido con un solo gesto

“Ella lo hará” “Déjala patearla” Los dos hombres se separaron, casualmente moviéndose a lados contrarios detrás de Kara, quien solo les dio una sonrisa inocente antes de dirigir su atención quedo la puerta y golpearla con su pie, causando que la puerta se abra con fuerza, golpeando la pared contraria mientras los tres héroes corran para ver dentro de la habitación antes de quedarse congelados en su sitio. De pie frente a ellos estaban tres mujeres que se veían como Iris, Alex y Thea. La primera estaba sosteniendo sus costados, todavía tratando de recuperar su respiración, parecía que había estado riéndose.

“¿Qué demonios está pasando?” Oliver fue el único en hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente. Las tres mujeres intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa antes de que la chica que de parecía a Alex suspirara derrotada

“Está bien, nos atraparon. Nos escapamos” Lucy explica al trío, sus ojos se ensanchan ante la confesión

“Perdona ¿Qué? Tu padre dijo que ustedes dos fueron secuestradas” Kara interviene, dirigiendo su comentario hacia Millie y su hermana. No-Thea se ríe en el fondo, atrayendo toda la atención a ella.

“Bueno, claramente está equivocado. Ese vejestorio no tiene idea de lo que está hablando”

“Alice, sé amable” Millie le responde a no-Thea, Alice aparentemente, quien solo recibe un giro de ojos. “De todas formas ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?”

“Yo soy Kara, ellos son Barry y Oliver, nosotros… trabajamos en el club de tu padre”

“Espera ¿Entonces ustedes simplemente están huyendo?” Barry es quien interrumpe la conversación, aún tratando de armar el escenario completo que les están presentando, era totalmente opuesto a lo que él estaba esperando.

“Bueno, por supuesto. Nuestros padres se rehúsan a permitir que un Moran y un Floss tengan una cualquier relación positiva, menos aún que sean amigas y quieran vivir juntas, así que ¿por qué no solo nos evitamos el problema? Nunca los confrontamos y huimos a algún lugar donde podamos ser felices juntas. Además si supieran de nuestro plan, irían a la guerra” Millie explica desde su lugar detrás de Lucy y Alice, obteniendo una confirmación de ellas sobre lo que acababa de decir. “Y nadie le va a decir a nuestros padres sobre nuestro plan. ¿Capish?” Oliver y Kara hacen ruidos de confirmación mientras Barry duda por un segundo, en lugar de optar por levantar la mano y pedir una pausa

“Señoritas ¿nos disculparían un segundo?” Con asentimientos de confirmación, Barry arrastra a Oliver y Kara para que se alejen de sus hermanas y se miran el uno al otro “Ok entonces Music Meister claramente dijo que necesitamos seguir el guion ¿Correcto? Bueno ¿Y si convencerlas de no huir de sus problemas es la forma de salir de aquí?”

“Y volvemos a casa para que sigas huyendo de tus problemas con Oliver, yay” El tono sarcástico de Kara provocó que el velocista le diera una mirada fulminante que ella devolvió con otra no muy simpática “¡No me mires así, eso es obviamente lo que has estado haciendo por lo que he escuchado! Su tono agudo aún viene a través de un grito susurrante, lista para responder a cualquier cosa que Barry dijera al respecto

“¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? Porque estoy con Barry acerca de salir de aquí lo antes posible” El tono un tanto triste de Oliver los detiene de empezar una discusión, mira con seriedad a los dos superhumanos, ambos retroceden un poco, Barry no tanto como Kara, antes de asentir en confirmación y voltear hacia sus No-hermanas, quienes han vuelto a empacar sus maletas

“Ok entonces, puede haber cierta… tensión entre ustedes y sus seres queridos en este momento pero, la familia no es perfecta-“

“El amor no es perfecto” Kara interviene en el discurso de Barry, quien solo asiente de acuerdo “Exactamente, pero no pueden dejar que sus pasados y las palabras dichas las distancien por completo. En lugar de huir de sus problemas deberían confrontar a sus padres, hablar con ellos y explicarles que está pasando” Barry termina su pequeño monólogo, esperando un poco nervioso que las chicas respondan. Después de un latido de silencio y de ellas intercambiando miradas, ellas sonríen ampliamente.

“Está bien, chicos, sus argumentos son convincentes ¡Hablaremos con ellos!” Los ojos de los héroes se abrieron ante el cambio radical que acababa de suceder ante ellos. Oliver hizo un ruido que sonaba como una combinación de una risa y un resoplido, mientras Barry y Kara se encogieron de hombros.

“¿A alguno de ustedes caballeros le importaría escoltarme de vuelta con mi padre?”Alice preguntó acercándose a Barry y Oliver mientras revoloteaba las pestañas. Los dos hombres se tensan levemente, Oliver mira a los ojos a Barry, buscando algún indicio de aceptar la oferta.

“Estaré más que dispuesto, señorita” Oliver habla antes de que Barry pueda hacerlo, el castaño mira un poco confundido a Oliver quien solo se encoge de hombros antes de pasar su brazo alrededor del de No-Thea y guiarla hacia la puerta. Barry voltea para mirar a Kara, sin darse cuenta en absoluto de la mirada persistente de Oliver a su novio antes de salir con Alice. Barry separa su mirada de Kara, quien se ha movido de estar junto a Millie y Lucy para estar parada junto a la puerta por la que Oliver acababa de salir, su mente teniendo un debate con su corazón mientras lo hacía.

“Wow… eso es simplemente triste” La voz de Lucy atrae la mirada de Barry a ella, quién está sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación, Kara y Millie asienten de acuerdo

 “¿Bien? Nunca he visto a alguien mirar una puerta con tanto amor antes” Kara confirma el asunto, Millie solo sigue sonriendo y asiente

“No estoy enamorado de él” Barry responde con un tono apenas convincente

“¿Estás seguro de eso, cariño? Porque a menos que realmente ames esa puerta yo creo que estás diciendo tonterías” Millie interviene con cierto nivel de descaro presente en su voz. Barry desvía su cabeza de las chicas, tratando de negar sus acusaciones. Mordiendo su labio inferior, mira alrededor de la habitación, formulando la mejor (y probablemente la única) manera que el podría tratar de compartir su confusión a su público no deseado “ _If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that_ ” La voz de Barry es baja mientras comienza lo inevitable, manteniendo su mirada lejos de las tres chicas que lo miran cuidadosamente “ _No man is worth the agravation…”_ El sonido de la música alta hace que el velocista salte antes de volver a ver a las chicas _“That’s ancient history- been there, done that”_

 _“Who do you think you're kiddin? He's The earth and heaven to you” Las_ chicas respondieron de inmediato en armonía, moviéndose en círculo alrededor de Barry, quien lentamente se está haciendo camino hacia la salida del departamento _“Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you”_ Kara lo interrumpe, golpeando la puerta y parándose enfrente. " _Dude, you can’t conceal ir. We know How you feeling. Who you think' off”_

 _“No chance, no way I won’t say it, no, no!”_ Barry cubrió sus oídos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás lejos de Kara, solo para toparse con Lucy y Millie.

 _“You swoon you sigh, why Deny it, uh-oh!”_ Las dos lo agarran por los brazos y lo tiran al sillón antes de pararse frente a él

“ _It’s too cliche! I won’t Say I'm in love_ ” Las chicas se mueven para pararse detrás del sofá cantando 'oh's descendentes antes de inclinarse hacia el sofá, empujándolo para que continúe _“I throught muy heart has learned its lesson. It feels si good when you start out”_ Barry se empuja fuera del sofa, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se aleja lentamente de ellas para después mover sus manos hacia su cabeza con un poco de frustración _“My head is screaming 'get a grip guy!' unless you're dying ti cry tour heart out”_

 _“You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling”_ Lucy y Millie se movieron a ambos lados de Barry, quien se había deslizado en la pared para sentarse en el suelo, lo tomaron por los brazos para darle un tirón y lo pusieron de pie _“Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling”_ Las chicas lo empujaron al frente hacia Kara, quien ahora estaba de pie sobre el sofá, levantando una ceja hacia Barry y con los brazos cruzados “ _Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got it bad!”_

 _“No chance, no way, I won’t Say it. No no!”_ Barry le respondió a Kara, una pequeña sonrisa empieza a formarse en su rostro mientras él empieza a caminar hacia atrás cuando ella salta del sofá y se acerca a él

 _“Give up, give in!” “Check the grin, you're in love!”_ Kara golpea la mejilla del velocista con su dedo, una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios mientras la sonrisa de Barry cae inmediatamente

“ _This scene won’t play, I won’t say I'm in love!”_ Barry giró lejos de la rubia, moviéndose hacia la salida solo para ser interrumpido por Millie y Lucy paradas ahí con los brazos cruzados “ _You’re doing flips, read our lips, 'you’re in love'!” “You are way off base I won’t say it!”_ Barry canta mientras corre hacia una de las ventanas, solo para ser interrumpido por Kara “ _Get off my case, I won’t say it!”_ Él corre hacia dos ventanas más, es interrumpido por las otras chicas antes de que una sonrisa orgullosa llegue a sus labios y él se deslice hacia la puerta _“Guy, don’t be proud, it’s okay you’reib love_ ” Las tres chicas armonizando fue lo último que Barry escuchó mientras se arrastraba por la puerta cerrada para sentarse en el piso con la cabeza recargada en la puerta Con un suspiro, Barry cerró los ojos y una sonrisa suave llegó a sus labios _“At least out loud… I won’t say I’m in love”_


	4. Can't stop singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, no, no te atrevas"  
> "¿Acabas de cantar?"  
> "No, no lo hice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista de canciones:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfPzO47Ih2ub3llnyYBxnJ2JxWnXxc62f

Oliver se sentó solo en el vestidor, rebotando su pie contra el piso incómodamente mientras miraba alrededor, familiarizándonos con su entorno. Después de que se escuche otra canción (Malditos Barry y Kara Por su amor por los musicales), esta vez de No-Malcom a su hija No-Thea (le tomó una cantidad impresionante de fuerza de voluntad no estrangular al hombre cuando llegue a Alice a la habitación), estaba esperando para reagruparse con Barry y Kara, tal vez con más suerte de salir.

El sonido de la puerta provocó que Oliver dirigiera su atención en esa dirección, agradecido a los superhumanos entrando. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Oliver optó por levantarse y comenzar a caminar, huyendo de todo en su mente.

“Entonces ¿ahora qué?” Barry comenzó, rompiendo el silencio que estaba presente desde que entraron. “Millie, Lucy y Alice ya confrontaron a sus padres”

"Estoy plenamente consciente de que estamos atrapados en un musical pero ¿Era una canción realmente necesaria?" Intervino Oliver, levantando una canción a ambos, preguntando si también han tenido una.

“No lo sé, creo que Stein y Joe tienen una combinación de buenas juntas”. Kara respondió encogiéndose de hombros, solo para recibir una mirada de Oliver. Kara dejó sus manos en la defensa, con una mirada que decía. '¿What? Is true'

“DE TODOS MODOS” Barry intervino nuevamente, tratando de que vuelvan a lo que estaban diciendo “¿Qué se supone que hacemos? ¿Los otros dos permanecieron en silencio, era una pregunta legítima? Oliver honestamente asumió que una vez que la historia de las chicas se redefiniera y se completara, ellos hubieran terminado el 'guion' y los derechos libres en la casa, pero en la vista de que todos seguimos en el vestidor que no era el caso. Los tres se sentaron en el silencio, planeando así sería el siguiente paso que los llevaría a salir.

Haga clic en el botón de la puerta del vestidor rompiendo el silencio, los tres pares de ojos se dirigen a la puerta para descubrir un Entra entrando, con los ojos centrados en una pila de papeles en sus manos mientras se acercan al piano que estaba en la esquina "Oh Dios, todos salieron con la vida". Pude haber jurado que Alicia iba a tomar sus cabezas, o incluso la mía. Bien, ahora que hemos terminado con ese problema podemos empezar a ensayar ”

Oliver se tensó mientras Barry y Kara intercambiaban una mirada de culpabilidad. “Lo siento ¿qué?” Oliver pregunta con los dientes apretados mientras vuelve a su atención a los otros dos, quiebre intercambiaron una mirada ante una sincronía perfecta

“Realmente debimos haber visto esto venir”

“El comentario de 'todos ustedes' que hizo Moran más temprano tiene mucho más sentido ahora”

“Honestamente tuvimos que habernos dado cuenta antes”

"No estoy completamente seguro de cómo vamos a lograr esto, especialmente con él siendo ... ya sabes ... él"

“Tanto como para salir de aquí… puedo aprender a vivir en un musical”

"¿Por qué no lo han importado? ¿Por qué?" Oliver finalmente tomó un momento para intervenir, bastante frustrado con los demás, quienes parecían estar evadiendo el problema.

“Van a interpretar una canción. Moran me dijo que ustedes tres tenían una pieza que van a presentar ”Los ojos de Oliver se abren en shock absoluto que se transforman en una mirada hacia Barry y Kara, quienes instantáneamente levantaron sus manos en defensa

"¿Cómo se puede decir que usted sabe qué íbamos un sable que será publicado en una película musical donde tendrías que cantar?", Respondió Kara inmediatamente, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, Barry la sigue. Grady simplemente levanta una canción antes de sentarse en el piano y tocar una escala rápida

"No, no, no te _atrevas_ " Oliver instantáneamente pudo tener una mano sobre tu boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a cantar. Los ojos de los otros dos héroes se iluminan con sorpresa y diversión, una sonrisa descarada aparece en los labios de la rubia cuando deciden acercarse a Oliver

“¿Acabas de cantar?”

" _No, no lo hice_ ". Su mano regresa a su boca, sus ojos tenían una mirada fulminante que Kara solo pudo asumir que era hacia sí mismo.

Una risa divertida de Barry brevemente, su mano se mueve para cubrir su boca mientras la mirada de Oliver va directamente al velocista. Grady simplemente le sonríe al grupo. Extendiendo los dedos él comienza una melodía extremadamente optimista en el piano

" _¿Qué está pasando? Esto no puede estar pasando. No me digas que es una canción ”._ Oliver se dio cuenta de su mano instantáneamente se alejó de su boca, su mente tenía que estar protestando, en la ocasión de eso se señala de manera furiosa a Barry, cuya mano se ha alejado de su sonrisa

“Es una canción” Barry respondió en una voz casi completamente normal, haciendo un recorrido por Oliver solo se intensifique

“ _No fue así como lo planifiqué”_ Oliver continuó y se giró hacia Kara agarrándola de los hombros _“¿No ves que esto ha ido demasiado lejos_ ?” Él volteó hacia Grady, señalando con una mirada de muerte “ _Por favor, solo pause el DVR_ ! "Alejándose de Kara y moviéndose a un banco, Oliver se forzó a sí mismo a sentir" ¡ _Alguien no lo hará PARAR! "_ Kara y Barry levantaron una ceja hacia el otro antes de empezar a acercarse a Oliver, yendo Un lado de él mientras cantaba " _Estoy perdiendo la cabeza"_

 _"No veo tu problema_ " Kara canta juguetona mientras se sienta junto a Oliver, Barry se une a ellos en el banco " _Todo lo que digo, rima". Aquí viene otra línea ”_

 _“Solo cierra los ojos si no quieres ver_ ”. Barry interviene, sus manos y las de Kara se mueven involuntariamente para cubrir los ojos de Oliver antes de que tire su cabeza hacia atrás “ _¿Qué pasa con esta realidad?_ ”Oliver grita mientras bajan las manos encogiéndose de hombros. Oliver se da cuenta que todos se balancean al ritmo de la música antes de estirar sus brazos, golpeando a Barry y Kara en el pecho, causando que ambos caigan del banco hacia atrás dramáticamente "¡ _Alguien no lo hará PARAR!"_

 _“¡Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar_ !” El trío armoniza mientras Barry y Kara se paran en el banco, extendiendo dramáticamente los brazos mientras Oliver se gira para enfrentarlos

“¡ _Haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga! ¿Soy real o sólo un apoyo? "_ Oliver cubre sus orejas mientras que al mismo tiempo, Kara salta juguetona del banco y empieza a caminar junto a él _" Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar. ¡Así que solo hablemos!_

 _“¡Habla, habla!”_ Oliver intenta solo gruñir. Antes de que te des cuenta, tu pie está golpeando en perfecto ritmo con la melodía del piano. Cerrando los ojos y tratando de recuperar la composición comienza a cantar contra su voluntad una vez más _“Es solo una canción. Una forma ineficiente de hacer avanzar la historia. ¡ME HECHO_ ! ”Oliver pone la mano sobre su boca, sigue cantando aún cuando suena completamente amortiguado para los otros dos

“ _Solo estás siendo cínico”_ Kara reflexiona mientras se inclina hacia Oliver

 _"¡No, es solo el director!"_ Oliver responde, "¿ _Alguien no lo harás, lo detendrás?"_

"No lo detengas" Barry ríe desde el banco en que estaba sentado, Oliver le da una mirada de su novio, quien sigue riendo

 _“¡Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar!_ "El trío comienza de nuevo, Oliver sacudiendo la cabeza, accidentalmente al ritmo de la música" ¡ _Haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga! "_ Kara imita las acciones de Oliver, esta vez contra su voluntad" _¿Soy real o solo un accesorio_ ? " Oliver deja una Kara para dirigirse hacia Barry " _Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar. ¡Así que solo hablemos_ ! ”El arquero se desploma junto a Barry, quien había hecho un espacio para él

" _Charla_ " Oliver intenta

“ ¿ _Hablar_ ?” Barry tan intenta esta vez, no hay éxito

" _Habla_ " Kara intenta, Oliver está un poco molesto porque nadie lo entiende

" _Hablar_ " Oliver trata otra vez, sin realmente nada nuevo

" _Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Talk_ " Los tres se han armonizado antes de quedarse callados, Oliver con los codos recargados en las rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos " _Estamos atrapados dentro de una revista musical"_

 _"¡Por lo menos estoy aquí con ustedes dos!"_ Kara corre hacia el banco, tomando las manos de Barry y poniéndolo de pie, ella tiene una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro _"No quiero ¡hazlo parar!"_

Después de soltar a Barry, Kara los imitó mientras se acercaba a Oliver y al ponerlo de pie también comenzó a bailar inconscientemente

" _Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar. Haz que se detenga, ¡Haz que se detenga! (Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar) "_ El trío comenzó a cantar otra vez, pero ahora Barry hizo las voces de fondo para Kara y Oliver" _¿Soy real o sólo un apoyo? (No puedo dejar de cantar) Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar ... (La la la la)_ "Los tres giran para verso. " _¿Se detiene, se detiene? ¿Alguna vez voy a parar? (No puedo dejar de cantar)_ "Barry and Oliver" _. No puedo dejar de cantar. Así que vamos a ... ¡T_ alk!

Oliver finalmente logra decir una palabra sin cantar mientras que el piano queda en silencio. Los niños se quedan ahí jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Grady gira en su asiento para verlos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro “Bien hecho todos. Digo que lo hagamos una vez más solo para estar seguro que lo tienen ”No-Winn sonríe antes de tronar sus dedos y ponerlos sobre el teclado

“Toca ese teclado otra vez y te voy a romper todos los dedos que tienes” Oliver gruñó cruelmente mientras Grady casi empezaba a tocar otra vez antes de levantar las manos en la defensa. Todavía no se ha recuperado el aliento, Oliver se ha dirigido a Barry y Kara, la última con la sonrisa es más divertido, mientras que el primero está mirando hacia el suelo, se ha extendido sobre su rostro. odiaba admitir). Oliver exhaló fuertemente antes de cubrir el rostro con las manos "No voy a cantar frente a una multitud"

“Bueno ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? Necesitan que nos presentemos otra vez ”

"El señor Moran dijo que quería material original", Grady intervino, causando que los tres lo miren

“¿Y no pudiste haberlo mencionado antes?” Un gruñido más violento surgió de Oliver mientras lentamente se acercaba al pianista, solo para ser interceptado por Barry y Kara, ambos lo agarraron de los brazos para retenerlo.

“Wow wow! No le dispares al mensajero ¿Está bien? El jefe me dijo que viera si estaban preparados para presentarse como trío, pero claramente no lo están. Él y la rubia van a tener que presentar algo original o todos nos iremos a la tumba pronto” Grady se defiende rápidamente, se había levantado cuando Oliver comenzaba a ir hacía él. El arquero fijó sus ojos en Grady antes de alejarse lentamente y voltear por completo para ver a los otros dos

“No voy a cantar frente a una multitud”

“Lo asumimos. Supongo que eso nos deja a Barry y a mí con la tarea de crear una canción original. Un problema. Barry y yo no tenemos música original” Kara mira a Oliver con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco molesta por su decisión de no actuar. El grupo está callado por un momento cuando Barry levanta la cabeza y mira a Grady, sus ojos se agrandan ligeramente

“O tal vez si la tenemos…” Barry murmuró suavemente antes de empujar ligeramente a Oliver, agarrando a Kara de la muñeca y arrastrarla con él “¡Oye Grady! ¿Por casualidad no tienes algo… original en lo que hayas estado trabajando?”

“De hecho, he estado trabajando en esto todo el día”. Grady ajustó su corbatín con una sonrisa antes de volver a su posición en el piano, Barry y Kara se movieron para estar junto al piano mientras Oliver se envió a una de las plataformas alrededor de la habitación. Con una simple escala de piano los dos superhéroes intercambiaron una mirada " _En momentos como estos"_


	5. Rewrite the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Entonces… ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar-“  
> “Barry, realmente necesitamos hablar sobre esto”   
> “¿Qué quieres decir-“  
> “Por favor no te hagas el tonto. Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó la semana pasada, lo que pasó con nosotros”

_“Im your super, it has a double meaning, friend!”_  
El público estalló en aplausos mientras Oliver aplaudía desde el backstage con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Barry y Kara aún estaban tomados de las manos y hacían reverencias al público. A medida que la pareja se levanta se sueltan las manos, dejan el escenario y Oliver sigue aplaudiendo mientras avanzan, Kara se movía inquieta con el vestido largo dorado que estaba usando cuando pasó junto a Oliver, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, todavía molesta porque él se negara a actuar, antes de desaparecer dentro del vestidor para cambiarse. Barry bajó los escalones lentamente mientras Oliver tomó un momento para pararse frente a él, interrumpiendo su camino hacia el vestidor. Se quedan así por un momento, hasta que Oliver se da cuenta de cómo podría interpretarse su acción, instantáneamente se hizo a un lado para de dejar pasar a Barry, quien permanece donde se había detenido por unos momentos antes de moverse hacia adelante pasando a Oliver y hacia el vestidor. Unos pocos latidos pasan antes de que un suspiro frustrado salga de los labios del arquero.  
“Está bien, eso es todo. Me estoy cansando de ver esto” La voz de Kara sorprende a Oliver, quien se gira rápidamente para ver a la rubia apoyada contra la puerta que conduce a los vestidores  
“¿Cómo te-“  
“¿Cómo me cambié tan rápido? Honestamente en este punto creo que la respuesta más segura sería la lógica del musical y conveniencia para la trama pero ese no es el punto. Estás siendo totalmente ridículo con toda esta rutina de 'No voy a decirle a Barry cuanto lo amo' y francamente me estoy cansando de eso.  
“¿Y tú crees que no quiero, Kara? ¿No crees que quiero decirle lo mucho que significa para mí y que es lo mejor que me pasó desde la isla? Si no te has dado cuenta, no soy la persona más emocionalmente saludable y compartir mis emociones no es realmente algo que haga” La voz de Oliver fue áspera cuando respondió a la kryptoniana, pero en vez de recibir una mirada en schok total o con desaprobación de parte de Kara, todo lo que él vio fue una sonrisa maliciosa  
“¿Oh de verdad? ¿Entonces como le llamas a ese pequeño arrebato que acabas de tener?” Oliver se se congeló ante el comentario antes de reaccionar y encontrarse un poco avergonzado. Sus ojos se encontraron con el piso, negándose a mirar a Kara. El sonido de tacones haciendo clic en el piso hizo que sus ojos se movieran hacia la rubia, su mano terminó posada en el hombro de Oliver. “Eres mucho más emocionalmente capaz de lo que te das crédito Oliver. Sé que puedes hacerlo, solo… ¿Me prometes que lo intentarás?” Su voz era suave, sin juzgar ni criticar, solo llena de genuina preocupación por su amigo.  
“Lo intentaré, lo prometo” La voz de Oliver fue suave, apenas más alta que un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kara escuchará, quien solo sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de que ambos dirijan su atención al pasillo que da a los vestidores, justo a tiempo para ver a Barry salir, quien se estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa antes de prestar atención a las otras dos personas que lo miraban fijamente  
“Um… ¿Me perdí de algo?” Barry no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban los rubios, ellos parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que Barry, Kara se alejó de Oliver y casualmente caminó hacia el lugar de donde Barry había venido y se encogió de hombros  
“No, absolutamente nada. Oigan, por qué ustedes dos no van al comedor y ven si pueden encontrar más pistas para salir de aquí, tal vez nos estemos perdiendo una canción o algo. Voy a buscar en el backstage” Ella habló con un tono que Oliver fácilmente podía decir que los estaba forzando a ir juntos, se movió detrás de Barry y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cortina que daba al comedor. Antes de que pudiera protestar fue empujado a través de la cortina. Moviéndose a un ritmo sorprendente sin poderes, ella agarró a Oliver por los hombros y lo arrastró frente a la cortina “Rompete una pierna y no me falles” fue lo que Oliver escuchó antes de ser arrastrado a través de la cortina y por supuesto chocar con Barry. Casi por instinto, el brazo de Oliver envolvió a Barry para evitar que el castaño fuera a dar al piso, en lugar de eso lo empujó contra él.  
Se quedaron así por unos momentos antes de que Oliver rápidamente se diera cuenta, recordando que por mucho que él quisiera que su relación siguiera en ese estado, él no estaba completamente seguro de cuál era la situación entre él y el velocista. Mientras lo soltaba juró que casi pudo ver un destello de decepción en los ojos avellana que tanto amaba. Se quedaron ahí, incómodamente en silencio, Barry arreglando su ropa, simplemente mirando al resto de los empleados del club moviendo mesas y limpiando el área.  
“Entonces… ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar-“  
“Barry, realmente necesitamos hablar sobre esto” Oliver se encontró inusualmente soltando sus pensamientos, atrayendo la atención de Barry y dejándolo levemente en shock. El shock del velocista se desvaneció lentamente mientras dirigiendo su atención al piso, repentinamente encontrando sus zapatos mucho más interesantes que antes  
“¿Qué quieres decir-“  
“Por favor no te hagas el tonto. Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó la semana pasada, lo que pasó con nosotros” Por más que Oliver quería dejar de hablar, él estaba agradecido con su cuerpo por no escuchar  
“No hay nada de que hablar Ollie… quiero decir, dejaste claro que no quieres lidiar con la constante preocupación por mí cuando me lo gritaste después de esa misión y yo entiendo que la vida que llevamos es difícil y entendería si quieres terminar, quiero decir te evité por una semana y ahora… bueno… solo lo hago difícil” Barry dejó de hablar mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba a Oliver, antes de sacudir su cabeza y dar la vuelta, caminando hacia el comedor vacío  
“Barry… por supuesto que yo-“ Se interrumpió, sintiendo que algo de él cambiaba, un sentimiento que reconoció instantáneamente y gruñó internamente. Si esta es la única forma…  
_“You know I want you”_ Su voz era suave y vacilante cuando comenzó, moviéndose para cerrar el distancia entre él y Barry, quien se congeló cuando Oliver cantó _“It's not a secret I try to hide”_  
“Ollie-“ Barry comenzó a hablar, sus brazos cayeron a los lados mientras volteaba hacia el arquero, quien tenía una mirada que él no podía descifrar del todo  
_“I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied”_ Oliver acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando las manos de Barry en las suyas y poniendolas juntas. Podía escuchar la suave introducción de música viniendo alrededor de ellos pero optó por ignorarla, en vez de eso sostuvo a Barry en un agarre extremadamente suelto _“You claim it's not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart, do who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?”_  
Los dos empezaron a moverse en un paso simple, describiendo un cuadro, Oliver en su mayoría liderando y Barry solo siguiendo, sus ojos centrados en los azules brillantes que lo miran. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Oliver mientras se dirige al centro del comedor, alejándose un poco de Barry solo para hacer girar al otro hombre _“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find”_ Los dos se mueven en perfecta sincronía con la música que ahora llena el espacio vacío. Dan una pequeña media vuelta juntos, Oliver continúa la letra

_“It's up to you, and it's up to me”_ Oliver los separa una vez más para girar a Barry antes de volver a sostenerlo “ _No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight”_ Siguen bailando antes de ir más despacio y eventualmente detenerse

_“You think it's easy…”_ Al igual que Oliver cuando comenzó, la voz de Barry es sombría y vacilante cuando se detienen por completo, aún permitiéndose ser sostenido por Oliver _“You think I don't want to run to you”_ Barry se aleja un poco de Oliver, aflojando el agarre _“But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through”_ Retrocede otro paso, separándose por completo de su proximidad anterior  
_“I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these world”_ Barry lentamente empieza a aumentar la distancia entre ellos, haciendo un gesto vago hacia el lugar en el que se encuentran, sin separar su mirada de Oliver “ _But when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all”_  
_“No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine?”_ Oliver da un paso hacia Barry, quien da un paso para alejarse, manteniendo la distancia. Siguen ese patrón, casi como si todavía estuvieran bailando, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos _“Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find”_ Oliver camina unos pasos hacia Barry, rompiendo ligeramente su ritmo, alcanza a tomar la mano del castaño, quien se retira con gracia al ritmo de la música _“It's not up to you, It's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be”_ Barry se aleja de Oliver, interrumpiendo por completo su atención del arquero y deteniéndose lentamente “ _How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight”_  
Oliver toma ese momento para correr hacia Barry, tomando una de sus manos y girandolo para enfrentarlo “ _All I want is to fly with you”_ Los dos armonizan mientras Barry suelta la mano de Oliver “ _All I want is to fall with you”_ Oliver se acerca, agarrando a Barry de los brazos y lo sostiene cerca, permitiendo que sus frentes se toquen “So just give me all of you”  
_“It feels impossible (it's not impossible)”_ Barry comienza, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, las manos de Oliver se deslizan ligeramente por sus brazos mientras responde  
_“Is it impossible?”_ Barry pregunta otra vez, las manos de Oliver ahora están encima de las suyas y lo sostiene firmemente, antes de dar un pequeño pero fuerte tirón para acercar a Barry contra él, el logro impulso del tirón hace que ambos giren mientras armonizan una vez más “ _Say that it's possible”_  
_“How do we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mine?”_ Cantan juntos y vuelven al baile de antes, Oliver guiandolos por el comedor vacío, sonriendo a su amor mientras se mueve libremente _“Nothing can keep us apart 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find”_ Oliver extiende un brazo y Barry gira libremente debajo de él antes de tirar contra Oliver otra vez, la pista en la habitación continúa sonando _“It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be”_ Oliver levanta a Barry, quien solo sonríe suavemente mientras gira un poco en el aire y regresa al piso, nunca separaron sus miradas _“And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours”_  
La música se desvanece a su alrededor, dejándolos pecho con pecho mientras se detienen lentamente. Los ojos de Barry finalmente se separan de Oliver al encontrar su camino hacia el suelo, una vez más da un paso atrás, poniendo espacio entre los dos _“You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide”_ Su voz es suave y sombría nuevamente, retirando cuidadosamente sus manos del agarre de Oliver y dejándolas caer a su lado, dando otro paso hacia atrás “ _But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied_ ” Barry comienza a alejarse lentamente de Oliver  
“¡Barry, espera!” Oliver avanza un poco hacia adelante, agarrando las manos de Barry y sisteniendolas con firmeza en las suyas, forzando a los ojos del velocista a ver sus manos antes que a Oliver “Yo… yo no quiero terminar. No quiero vivir otro día sin lo mejor que me ha pasado”  
“Oliver…”  
“Barry, necesitas escuchar esto, necesito que sepas que te a-“ Antes de que el resto de la palabra pudiera salir de la boca de Oliver, el sonido de disparos llenó el antes vacío espacio, ambos dirigieron su atención a la puerta principal. Sin una señal de advertencia, Barry se libera del agarre de Oliver otra vez y corre hacia el ruido. Oliver está a punto de seguirlo cuando escha el sonido de una cortina al abrirse, haciendo que se de la vuelta y vea a Kara parada ahí con absoluta preocupación en sus ojos. Comparten una conversación silenciosa y un gesto de asentimiento ante de correr en la dirección en la que Barry había desaparecido.  
Mientras corren por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal, Oliver jura que puede escuchar el débil sonido de la voz de Barry, seguido de un gruñido de dolor y algo pesado golpeando el suelo, causando pánico en su interior, aumentando su velocidad antes de finalmente llegar a la puerta y abrirla. La vista que lo recibe hace que se congelé instantáneamente, con horror en sus ojos  
“Oh Dios mío, Barry!” Fue la voz de Kara la que sacó a Oliver de su trance mientras se arrodillaba junto a Barry, quien estaba recostado sobre el suelo con las manos sobre el estómago respirando pesadamente, rojo manchando la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Sin salir de su trance, Oliver examina rápidamente el área antes de notar una pequeña pistola tirada en el suelo. Agarrando el arma, Oliver da unos cuantos tiros, terminando la violencia casi al instante. La calle suena silenciosa por unos instantes de que Barry suelte un grito ahogado de dolor y en un instante Oliver está en el suelo junto al velocista, quitando el cabello castaño de su rostro y colocando su mano sobre el estómago junto a la de Kara  
“Oliver, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí” La voz de Kara suena con pánico mientras Oliver mantiene sus ojos completamente concentrados en Barry, quien estaba empezando a perder su color. No, mierda, Kara, nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Es consciente de que es un pensamiento grosero, pero ahora no era el momento adecuado para los modales. Es sacado de sus pensamientos por los ojos de Barry comenzando a cerrarse y su cabeza rodando a un lado  
“Oye Barry, quédate conmigo, no te duermas, está bien, te vamos a sacar de aquí” Oliver rápidamente mueve su mano no ensangrentada a la mejilla del velocista, ajustando su cabeza para que lo mire, observando que los ojos color avellana se abren ligeramente, una tos cansada proviene de Barry cuando siente que sus párpados se hacen pesados otra vez “Vamos Barr, te amo demasiado como para perderte en una estúpida pelea o en un maldito musical” No estaba totalmente consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que los ojos de Barry se abrieron mucho más, en una mirada de puro shock  
“¿Me amas?” Pregunta Barry con una genuina confusión en su rostro, ya que todo lo que Oliver pudo hacer fue dar una risa nerviosa pero aliviada al velocista  
“Sí Barr, te amo. En realidad te amo mucho” Oliver admite a pesar de su risa histérica, recibe una débil sonrisa del velocista mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás ligeramente relajada y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse de nuevo.  
“Es bueno saberlo… Yo también te amo, Ollie” Sus palabras fueron suaves cuando su cabeza se aflojó en la mano de Oliver y sus ojos se cerraron  
“Barry… BARRY” Oliver grita el nombre de su amante una y otra vez, Kara permanece en silencio y lentamente retira su mano del estómago de Barry y se acerca a su cara “No me dejes… por favor” Oliver susurra suavemente antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y darle un beso cálido y tierno en los labios a Barry, no queriendo que sea un adiós. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, una sensación extraña de hormigueo llena todo su ser, antes de que todo se vuelva blanco. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Las canciones están en la lista de reproducción del inicio, están traducidas y en orden.  
> :)


End file.
